The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A user may select a particular playing speed from a range of speed values when playing an audio signal. For example, given a range of 1.1× to 2.0× the normal playing speed, a user may select a speed of 1.5× the normal playing speed to play a particular audio signal. Digital signal processing (DSP) algorithms may be used to playing the audio signal at the selected fast forward speed without affecting pitches in the audio signal. Selected speeds may or may not be adequate, as different users have different levels of audio intelligibility with respect to a variety of possible audio sources.